The Tactical Intervention Wiki
Welcome to the Tactical Intervention Wiki WELCOME PLAYERS! THE WIKI AWAITS YOU! Welcome to the wiki about the new first person action shooter and free to play game, Tactical Intervention! this wiki is all about the game. All weapons, maps or items and more. Feel free to add, contribute, and chat! Full lists of rules and more info is below :) The wiki is young and needs plenty of help, so if you know a little about the game or were in the closed beta tests, feel free to lend a helping hand! It is early days, and as time goes along more contributors should come along. If you are a fan, come lend a hand Welcome This wiki is about the upcoming F2P FPS game for PC's. The game is soon to be released later this year and is made by the Co-Creator of Counterstrike, Minh Le. It is made by FIX Korea and runs on the Source Engine. The game is all about tactic, teamwork and bringing together ideas maybe not tried before. More details The game features FPS action in several maps with objective based game modes. The player will be able to control cars, heal team mates and unlock new guns which you can rent for a certain amount of points. The game has a unique map feature hanging around the centre of your screen, you can use a dog to assist get kills and roll across the battlefield. You get to customise the look of your player, change the attachments of your gun and help fellow team mates by healing. All of this and more gives the TI experience. The game has taken 7 years to make, and will soon be finally here. The game is in testing and more beta tests have been stated will be coming. You will be able to play for free, with micro transactions that will help you progress through the game. Minh Le has stated that a new map will be released hopefully once a month, along with the aim of maybe 40-50 guns. The game currently suipports 18 players, but it has been stated that it can change. For the official website, please go to; http://ti.ogplanet.com/en/intro.og or http://ti.ogplanet.com/en/main.og Warning! This game is yet to be officially released, and many features may yet to be added or fully completed. All info goes on the current standing of the game and many details may change accordingly. Please make sure the info is up to date before and after posting! MORE DETAILS ARE COMING!!!! STAY TUNED AND ASSIST IF NEED BE!! Helping the wiki Why not join in? If you think you can assist in the wiki, why not make and edit a few pages on CS. Please refer to the rules of the wiki that will be added to check that you are keeping to the rules! Editing - if you think a page needs editing, fr more detail of to correct info, please feel free check rules Adding - If a page needs added or more photo's you think can be put on, then that is fine too. Chatting - Every page has a chat page. Use it to talk on subject if you want! RULES OF THE WIKI PLEASE READ As a member of the wiki, please do your best to keep to these rules and to read them before you start. Do you're best to stick to these, and help other to do the same. Violation will be a warning and then a ban per case; 'Editing' 1) No spamming on a page; Spamming isn't tolerated and it will get you banned fast. 2) No advertising/Sharing of in game ID's in articles; Articles are for aspects of the game, not for players to advertise their account or anything along those lines. Please only place in areas specified where. 3) No Speculating; Only put facts known to the players. Guessing or making unclear points won't help anyone. 4) Articles aren't for opinion. 5) Relevant and noteworthy edits; Facts must be noteworthy and relevant to the topic. Bare in mind when making a page that the topic must be strong enough to have its own page. Other edits in page must still actually have some relevance and point of interest. 'Talk pages;' Please feel free to add a comment to the talk page for one of the following; *Opinion on certain parts of the article. *Asking other's opinion on edits to the article. *Asking questions about the thing the article is about, along with any opinions on it you may have. The talk page is the one place general chat is allowed. Please feel free to use it, but keep ON TOPIC. Please DO NOT; #Spam the page #Argue/disrupt over the talk page #Advertise ID's #Delete other peoples posts #Use offensive or rude language As a user; 1) Please respect other's opinions. If a large amount of people dissagree with an edit, the message is generally clear they are right (Unless they are breaking the rules) 2) Contact an admin if you need help with the wiki or to report any users you believe to be violating the rules. Video Latest activity Category:Browse